


Nightmares

by Fandom_Lover_For_Life126



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Pesterlog, you are the character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126/pseuds/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126
Summary: ==> Your name is Dave Strider and you have a lot of nightmares, lucky you have Karkat to help you at the end of the day when you need him most.





	Nightmares

turntechgodhead [TT]  turntechgodhead [TT]  began pestering  carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 1:48am 

[TG] yo. Karkat  
[TG] kark  
[TG] karkk  
[TG] karkkkkkk  
[TG] katttttttt  
[TG] kitkat  
[TG] hey kitkat  
[TG] karkitten  
[TG] come in beep beep meow we have a case of boredom here  
[CG] WHAT.  
[CG] DAVE WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT AT 2 AM.  
[TG] i couldn't sleep  
[CG] OH  
[CG] WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?  
[TG] ...  
[TG] ....  
[TG] .....  
[CG] DAVE  
[CG] WHY ARE YOU UP?  
[TG]  
[TG] nightmare  
[CG] …  
[CG] DID YOU WANT ME TO COME THERE?  
[CG] FOR COMFORT PURPOSES  
[TG] ...  
[TG] ....  
[TG] .... 

turntechgodhead [TT]  turntechgodhead [TT]  ceased pestering  carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 2:04 am

== > Be karkat 

You are now KARKAT VANTAS. And you know a thing or two about Dave's nightmares. You for one know that he can not sleep after one unless he wakes up before 1 am. You also know that almost all of them are about his friends dieing or never seeing everyone again. And most importantly you know that you are the only person he wants around when a nightmare occurs. 

== > Grab your husk top

You already did that 

== > go to Dave's room

You're already at the door to his room fuckass. 

== > knock on door lightly

You knock on the door lightly. Nothing happens.

== > knock on the door harder

You knock harder. Still nothing happens. 

== > yell for Dave 

Why would you do that? Dave's not the only one in this section of housing. 

== > use husk top to pester Dave

carcinoGeneticist [CG] begain pestering  turntechgodhead [TT]  at 2:14 am

[CG] DAVE  
[CG] DAVE OPEN THE DOOR  
[CG] DAVE I SWEAR TO JEGUS  
[CG] DAVE...PLEASE  
[CG] OPEN UP…  
[TT] …  
[TT] im a mess  
[TT] i dont… I don't want you too see me such a mess…  
[CG] DAVE I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE CRYING  
[CG] JUST… LET ME IN.

turntechgodhead [TT]  Is now an idle chum 

[CG]DAVE?  
[CG] DAVE??  
[CG] I WILL KICK THIS DOOR DOWN

turntechgodhead [TT]  Is now an idle chum 

[CG] GOG DAM IT DAVE 

== > watch door swing open

The door that was once closed is now open and the dark shadow of Dave's body outline the entrance to the door. 

== > enter room

You enter Dave's room. The floor is messy with clothing and the covers to Dave's bead are on the floor. He has lost his shirt and you watch as the boy you're in love with goes to grab a random shirt to cover his back and arms to cover scars from your view. 

== > stop Dave 

You stop him from slipping the shirt over his head. 

== > hug Dave 

You hug your long term boyfriend around the waist considering how tall he is compared to you. 

== > Be the other guy 

You are now the other guy. the wrong other guy. This man is dead.

== > be the correct other guy 

You are now the correct other guy. Your name is DAVE STRIDER and you are feeling very sick right now. Your nightmare hit much closer to home today then normal. You had rolled out of your bed in a panic thrashing and mumbling and been awake ever since. You are now being hugged by the love of you life KARKAT VANTAS. 

== > hug back

You hug your matesprit back. His arms only reach your waist and you are left to lean down and hug him around the neck. 

== > go sit on your bed

Naw. Your good where you are with Karkat in your arms. He is soft and warm and everything you're not at the moment. You feel sad and cold and are very happy for the warm welcome of his embrace 

== > Be the other guy again

STOP BEING THE OTHER GUY. THIS MAN IS DEAD.

== > JUST BE KARKAT ALREADY 

You're now Karkat again. 

== > comfort dave for the rest of the evening  
You don’t need to be told twice.

== > Be narrator  
You are now the narrator. You watch as one of your most treasured ships sits on Dave's bed and cuddles and is generally happy to be near one another. The rest of the night is a good night for Dave and Karkat.


End file.
